


Please Come In

by floweringrebel



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweringrebel/pseuds/floweringrebel
Summary: Jane smiled at her lovingly before getting up. She helped Maura lie more comfortably on the couch and even put a blanket on top of her. "Jaa-ne." Maura mumbled keeping her eyes closed. "Stay." "Maur, it's late. I should go to bed." Maura drowsily sits up, "Sleep in my bed with me, it's much closer than yours in your apartment." "I wasn't thinking about leaving, just going to your guest room. But if you insist, I will sleep in your bed." Jane reached out to help Maura rise off the couch; she wrapped her arm over Maura's shoulders as they walked to Maura's bedroom. Jane settled Maura in her bed since Maura was still half asleep. "I love you, Jane." Maura sleepily blurted out.
Relationships: Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Please Come In

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on fanfiction dot net.

Jane and Maura look on at the destruction of that concrete building in front of them. Both are pondering about the stressful day that almost took Frost, Tommy and TJ out of their lives forever. Even their lives were in jeopardy just moments earlier. Everything could have changed drastically. This day could've scarred them permanently. This whole entire year had been insane with Jane's kidnapping, Maura's near death experience via zombie penis serial killer, TJ and Lydia on top of all the other baggage from earlier years. It felt right when Jane's and Maura's hands came together; comforting and pure. As long as they were together the trauma didn't control their lives. Their friendship kept them both going so when Maura asked Jane if she wanted to go home, she simply nodded yes.

Once inside Maura's living room, they took their usual places on the couch with a wine glass and a beer in their hands respectively. Just another day except they were much closer. Instead of each other being on the opposite sides of the couch they were both on the middle cushion, their arms touching every now and again, and their knees inches apart. One movie later and Maura had fallen asleep on Jane's shoulder. Jane smiled at her lovingly before getting up. She helped Maura lie more comfortably on the couch and even put a blanket on top of her. "Jaa-ne." Maura mumbled keeping her eyes closed. "Stay." "Maur, it's late. I should go to bed." Maura drowsily sits up, "Sleep in my bed with me, it's much closer than yours in your apartment." "I wasn't thinking about leaving, just going to your guest room. But if you insist, I will sleep in your bed." Jane reached out to help Maura rise off the couch; she wrapped her arm over Maura's shoulders as they walked to Maura's bedroom. Jane settled Maura in her bed since Maura was still half asleep. "I love you, Jane." Maura sleepily blurted out. Jane responded quickly, "I love you too, Maur." "No…I mean…" she dozed off. "You mean what, Maur?" Jane waited for an answer. "Maura?" Maura had fallen asleep so Jane kissed her forehead and whispered, "I'm in love with you too." Jane lifted the covers to get underneath and settled in next to Maura, letting her sleep take over.

The next morning, Maura woke up first. Seeing Jane next to her fast asleep was an incredible feeling. One she had never fully felt before. Jane was her home. She sat there for a bit, watching Jane sleep, the way her chest rose and fell with every breath intake. It was so peaceful. She decided to take a shower but before that she grabbed a stack of post-it notes and wrote a word on every post-it leading to the shower. Starting with "I" and ending with "in", the whole sentence was, "I love you so much, please come in." Maura wanted Jane to take a shower with her that is if Jane wakes up while she's still in the shower. About eleven minutes later, Jane starts stirring awake. She feels something on her forehead so she brushes it off, noticing that it's paper she grabs it and looks at it, "I". She looks around the room, spotting the other post-its she gets up and follows them into the bathroom. Reading the final note, she sheds all her clothes off and gets in the shower. "Good morning, Maura. I love you so much too." Jane kisses Maura passionately. Maura melts into the kiss, using her hands to run up Jane's back to her stomach, over her breasts to her cheeks where Maura holds Jane's face in her hands as they kiss.


End file.
